infamousfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
TJ Renfrow (inFamous Universe)
Page is under construction Biography History Events of I'm inFamous Data Collected on TJ D.U.P Collected Data (2017) It's been reported that TJ was in New Marais on vacation with his family when the events of the Bio-Terrorist Cole MacGrath had occured and was on a walk passing the Plague Ward and was caught in the explosion. He recieved no powers but lived through the blast which is different. It's said any human caught in a Ray Sphere Blast or any explosion meant to activate Conduits would be killed. We've been testing TJ, trying to figure out what his abilities were which proved fruitless. He had almost died in an experiment. He had escaped from Curdun Cay a few days ago and the Department of Unified Protection has yet to catch this escaped Bio-Terrorist. Occupation: Student Abilities: Parkour, Double Jump Powers: Unknown Hobbies: Unknown Collected Data (2015, Summary of Role in T'Chuniverse) TJ is an UnNatural, a branch of PreterNaturals. PreterNaturals are human beings with the ability to assume control over an element and manipulate it to their own will. PreterNaturals obtain their abilities through their teenage years while UnNaturals could go their whole lives without realizing what they are. A downside to UnNaturals is that when they're emotionally unbalanced they can spawn a corrupt form of themselves which will wreak havoc as long as the original source lives. TJ realized he was an UnNatural through an encounter with Fironix "Fira" Madison in which he obtain her ability of manipulating fire through intercourse while she obtained enhanced pyrokinesis. All that is known is that TJ must perform intercourse with another PreterNatural (or being with superhuman abilities such as the vampire Ruby and the Succubus Lucy) or through other means (as he and the carrier he recieved cyrokinesis from found other unknown ways to transfer powers) . His powers cannot be transfered to a regular human. TJ has made the choice to sacrifice himself to potentially save the world 2 years ago. There's a possiblilty that he failed as it's been reported that his grave site has been dug up and there have been sightings of him sometime after. Abilities: Parkour, Double Jump, Mind Reading, Lie Detecting, Glare, Power Absorption/Transfer (Requirements must be met) Hobbies: Rapping, Drawing, Writing Stories, Practicing Parkour, Writing Songs, Acting/Voice Acting, Gaming, Working Out Relationships (From T'Chuniverse): Marissa (Friend, Lover), Melissa(Friend, Ex-Girlfriend, Deceased), Ruby(Friend, Lover), Lucy(Friend, Lover, Teacher) Stevie(Friend, Deceased), Andy(Friend), Aeneas(Brother) Conduia(Friend), Fironix(Friend, Former Mentor), Haliegh(Ex-Girlfriend, Deceased) Appearance and Personality Personality Despite his upbringing and kidnapping, TJ describes himself as a "pretty chill, laid back guy," but can be serious when needed to be. He's pretty intelligent and has good instincts. He generally can be a smartass to piss off his enemies and sometimes allies. He cares for his allies deeply to the point it can seriously annoy them and he would risk his own life to keep them safe. TJ also keeps humanity in general in mind and depending on his mental and karma state, can see humanity has disgusting & not worth saving or as far from perfect but beautiful nonetheless. He suffers trauma from his past personal experiences but not even that would prepare him for what was awaiting him in Seattle in the year 2019(One year after the events of Second Son). Appearance TJ is an African American male, 5'6" with a slight muscular build. His default look consists of a dark blue beanie over a black beanie, a black hooded jacket (with sleeves rolled up to mid forearm) over a gray t-shirt with dark gray accents, 2 wristbands on left arm (with the colors representing his karma state), navy blue jeans and black athletic shoes. He has 2 visible scars resembling a check mark underneath his right eye (both from fights) a scar on his right forearm, 4 on his left shoulder, one on each elbow and one on his collarbone (these remind him to becareful with parkour). Karma Neutral TJ sports a dark blue beanie over a black one, a dark gray hooded jacket over a gray t-shirt with dark gray accents, 2 wristbands on his left arm navy blue jeans and black athletic shoes. His wristband colors are gray, representing neutral. Evil Punk: TJ's first step in decending into darkness. He becomes somewhat insensitive and can come across as somewhat of an ass. He begins to fight dirty. One of his wristbands become dark gray, while the other remains gray. Thug: TJ's second move in decending into darkness. He becomes really insensitive, impatient and a total prick. He starts to become obsessed with gaining more power. Pedestrians will start to give him dirty looks and police will be hostile toward him. His overall appearance becomes dirty and worn out. His skin begins to loose contrast, becoming a pale brown and his scars worsen. Both of his wristbands become dark gray. Demonic: TJ's third tier in decending into darkness. He doesn't care for anyone besides those close to him and will kill anyone else without a second thought. His posture changes, becoming more aggressive. His fighting style becomes more ruthless. He switches his dark blue hat for a dark gray one, his jacket for a black one and his shirt for a full red and he switches his navy blue jeans for a black pair. His scars open up and his build starts to look more muscular. His eyes will become a pale brown. One of his wristbands become blood red while the other remains dark gray. Nightmare: TJ's fourth level in decending into darkness. He really starts to loose his way and questions if humanity is worth saving. When done wrong he's all about vengence and never justice. Some of his allies (those alligning themselves with good) will begin to distance themselves and turn on him, questioning his every action. The citizens of Seattle will hate him and will either berate him or (rarely) will attack him. Police begin to use lethal force againce him. He switches his hat for a black one that covers his left eye and his shirt for a blood red shirt with black accents. His skin becomes a very pale brown, his eyes will be gray and his scars start to emit a white hue. His wristbands both become blood red. (Truly) Infamous: TJ's final rank, becoming the darkness. He's finally lost the ball and will be considered sadistic and insane. Drunk with power, he sees himself as the most powerful Conduit in existence. The allies that have alligned themselves with good will become hostile to TJ. His fighting style becomes more vicious and brutal. Police and citizens will attack on sight and the army will be brought in if TJ continues slaughtering the innocent. His clothing is ripped, his skin is a dark gray, his eyes become red and his scars emit a red hue. One of his wristbands become jet black while the other remains a blood red. Good Guardian: TJ's first step in ascending into the light. One of his wristbands become a light gray, while the other remains gray. The Champ: TJ's second move in ascending into the light. He starts to become more calm, serious and focused. He begins to realize the responsibility that comes with his gift. Pedestrians will start to praise him and and police will be thankful for his assistance. His overall appearance becomes clean and well kept. His skin begins to tan, becoming a rich brown and his scars slowly heal. Both of his wristbands become light gray. Savoir: TJ's third tier in ascending into the light. He's always careful to not harm pedestrians and will go out of his way to help those in need. His posture changes, becoming more prideful. His fighting style becomes more agile, and quick, focusing on incapacitating rather than killing. He switches his dark blue hat for a light gray one, his jacket for a gray one and his shirt for a full white one and he switches his navy blue jeans for a blue pair. His scars heal even further. One of his wristbands become blue while the other remains light gray. Angel: TJ's fourth level in ascending into the light. He begins to have hope in humanity, thinking although it's not perfect, it's beautiful. He focuses on justice rather than vengence. Some of his allies (those alligning themselves with evil) will begin to distance themselves and turn on him, thinking he wasn't what they thought he was. The citizens of Seattle will love him and will give him complements and recognize him as a hero. Police begin to aid TJ in battle. He switches his hat for a light gray one and his shirt for a white with blue accents. His skin becomes a rich brown, and his scars will be completely gone. His wristbands both become blue. (Pure) Hero: TJ's final rank, becoming the light. He will be considered as the symbol of hope and see himself as the sole protector for all life. The allies that have alligned themselves with evil will become hostile and hate/feel dissapointment towards TJ. His fighting style almost never kills. Police and citizens will aid TJ in battle and crowd will gather around TJ to praise him if he is idle in one place for too long. His clothing is clean and neat, his skin is a rich brown making TJ look his healthiest. One of his wristbands become white while the other remains a light gray. Skins My Worst Enemy Skin: TJ sports his look in T'Chuniverse's My Worst Enemy. This look consists of a gray t-shirt, wristbands on his left arm, bandages covering his right arm, blue jeans with a belt, and black tabi shoes with blue accents. This skin is effected by TJ's karma state resembling his climb to heroism(good karma) or his evil form (evil karma). Weapon included: The Garnet. The After Stories Skin: TJ sports his look in T'Chuniverse's The After Stories. This look consists of a gray long sleeve shirt (with the sleeves rolled up to mid forearm), gray jeans with a belt and gray tennis shoes. His hair is visable sporting a shaved cut. This skin is not effected by TJ's karma state. No weapon included. My Worst Chibi Skin: TJ resembles his chibi form(which resembles the My Worst Enemy skin with slight differences), only wearing the clothing and sporting the spiked hairstyle. This skin consists of a white t-shirt with blue accents, a green sling bag, wristbands on his left arm, bandages covering his right arm, blue track pants with a belt, and white tabi shoes with blue accents. This skin is effected by TJ's karma state. Weapon included: The Garnet. Original Design: This skin is TJ's original concept design way back in 2009. This skin consists of a red baggy t-shirt, two wristbands on each arm, blue denim shorts and white sneakers. This skin is effected by TJ's karma state. No weapon included. The After Stories: Ly : TJ borrows the look of T'Chuniverse's Ly in The After Stories. This skin consists of This skin is not effected by TJ's karma state. Weapon included: Moonblade. The After Stories: Trident: TJ borrows the look of T'Chuniverse's Trident in The After Stories. This skin is not effected by TJ's karma state. No weapon included. The After Stories: Takata: TJ borrows the look of T'Chuniverse's Takata in The After Stories. This skin is not effected by TJ's karma state. Weapon included: The Fang. Cole's Courier Jacket: TJ borrows Cole MacGrath's look while in Empire City. This skin is effected by TJ's karma state. No weapon included. New Marais Cole: TJ borrows Cole MacGrath's look while in New Marais. This skin is effected by TJ's karma state. Weapon included: Cole's Amp. Delsin's Vest: TJ borrows Delsin's default vest. This skin is effected by TJ's karma state. Weapon included: Delsin's Chain. The Dark Knight (Batman Inspired): This skin is inspired by TJ's favorite superhero, DC Comic's own, Batman. This skin is not effected by TJ's karma state. No weapon included. The Contractor (T.W.O Inspired): This skin is inspired by the uniforms of EA's Army of Two. This skin is not effected by TJ's karma state. Weapon included: Army knife. The Ninja (MK Ninja Inspired): This skin is inspired by Netherrealm Studio's Mortal Kombat Ninjas. This skin is not effected by TJ's karma state. Weapon included: Ninja Sword. The Champ (John Cena Inspired): 'This skin is inspired by the wrestler John Cena which TJ's been a fan of for years. This skin is not effected by TJ's karma state. Weapon included: Brass Knuckles. Powers and Abilities inFamous Universe TJ is a unique Conduit. He hasn't shown any powers yet, but has a few abilities. Even though he has been activated, he could be considered human, the D.U.P however, will still see him as a Bio-Terrorist. Powers: *'Power Absorption: TJ's natural power is to absorb the power of other natural Conduits. **'Wire Manipluation: '''This ability allows TJ to effortlessly stretch, knot and tie cables and/or cords reaching nearly a mile in length. This power is balanced in offense, defense and navigation. Wire is given extra friction when used as a weapon, engulfing itself in flames before it hits target. TJ can summon an abundant amount of cords to shoot a stream of enflamed wires at his targets or hit them with a heavy weighted cord(offensive). TJ can also create traps for his enemies by hanging them upside down from a high point, pulling them towards him or wrapping them up in cables (defensive). He can also use this ability for transportation to grind on wires, to pull himself up to buildings or even launch himself in the air for a glide(navigation). TJ doesn't need to absorb energy to manipulate wire in defense but for offensive and navigation means he must absorb energy from electrical items. TJ's '''Ultra '''for Wire is called '''Wrapping it Up': with this move TJ summons a bunch of large, snake-like cords to wrap themselves around multiple enemies and will either squeeze the life out of them (evil) or smash them into the ground restraining them with wire (good). TJ's wires become rusty if he's evil or look as if it were chrome wires if good. **'Water Manipulation:' This ability allows TJ to drain the natural resource from hydrants, puddles, pipes and hoses to shoot at great speeds. A more offensive and navigation power than defensive, TJ can shoot spheres of pressurized water at foes doing little damage or toss water in a grenade-like fashion to drown his enemies(offensive). TJ can create puddles that cause his enemies to slip and fall leaving them open for attack(defensive). He can also transform himself into a small body of water to move quickly from place to place or summon a tub amount of water moving like a hurricane to lift TJ into the air for a glide(navigation). TJ's Ultra '''for Water is called '''Take a Dip: in which TJ summons a grand water slide which trips his enemies off their feet for a hard impact, then he rises himself up with a water platform and washes away(good) or drowns(evil) his targets with the watery stage. TJ's water becomes dirtier to the point of black water the eviler TJ is and cleaner than purified water if he's a hero. **'Masonry Manipulation: '''This ability allows TJ to manipulate stone, brick and mortar to incase his enemies in a trap they'll never be free of. This power is more of a defensive and offensive power rather than a navigation power. TJ can shoot bursts of brick, edged in stone with mortar to add impact at his targets or strike with a weapon made of these elements(offensive). He can also incase himself in stone to protect himself from damage and create dopplegangars to distract the enemy(defensive). TJ can also launch himself into the air and create small platforms for him to climb on(navigation). TJ's '''Ultra '''for Masonry is called '''Made of Stone': this move consists of TJ incasing his arm and smashing his fist into the ground which causes pillars made of brick and stone coming out of the ground and launching his foes into the air, TJ then slams both fists into the ground either creating spikes for his targets to fall into(evil) or creates a hard bed for them to land on. This powers color scheme doesn't change with Karma. **'Gas Manipulation: '''This ability allows TJ to create, change and control anything gaseous and to suffocate, enflame or inflict some ailments in his targets. A navigation based power with some offensive and defensive capabilities. Abilities: *'Parkour:' TJ has always been a kid that likes to run and climb things. As he got older he got into parkour and is not as experienced as the known Conduits Cole MacGrath and Delsin Rowe, but that doesn't stop him from climbing anything. *'Double Jump:' Although it's been said that this is physically impossible to do, TJ has somehow learned how to jump twice in the air. He uses this to jump over long distances and his first jump two times higher than his second. *'Lie Detecting: TJ self taught himself the ability to detect if someone is lying. He studies the targets body language and facial expressions to deduce if they are lying to him or not. This ability works most of the time but can fail if his targets know how to counter this. This ability is usually followed by a glare. *'Glare: '''Like one of his favorite superheroes, TJ has the ability to instill fear into his targets by doing his trademark glare. This ability usually has one of three effects on the target: They become petrified with fear, they become aggressive or they don't react at all. *'Improvised Weapons: 'TJ has the ability to make a weapon out of anything. A pipe, a stick, even a belt. He'll either build a makeshift weapon or pick something right off the ground. This is useful when he can't drain any powers as he can use rocks as projectiles and heavy metal objects for heavy hitting blows. *'Fighting Skills: 'TJ hasn't had any formal training but has picked up a thing or two from getting in fights (and watching them). He has created his own fighting style which is a mix between martial arts, kickboxing and the standard brawl. As high karma changes he either becomes more ruthless using cheap shots and more power to his blows (evil karma) or being more quick and agile (good karma). T'Chuniverse Being an UnNatural, TJ can recieve powers and enhanced abilities from other UnNaturals, PreterNaturals and Mystical Creatures (Vampires, Succubi, etc.). Powers can only be obtained through intercourse or other means. TJ also enhances the others powers and abilities greatly and can even add abilities. Powers: *'Power Absorption and Transfer: Primary power. *'Pyrokinesis: '''Obtained in Never Trust Anyone from Fironix. *'Aquakinesis: Obtained in Secrets Revealed from Kuo. *'Electrokinesis & Electromagnetism: '''Obtained in Secrets Revealed from Conduia. *'Cyrokinesis: 'Obtained in End of the Road. *'Mind Reading: Obtained in Loneliness & Redemption by Lucy. *'Vampirism(Non Canon'): 'Obtained in Vampire vs Succubus: Ruby by Ruby. Abilities: *'Parkour: TJ has always been a kid that likes to run and climb things. In his childhood he spent his days climbing on the playground and trees and his pre-teen years climbing buildings. He may not be as good as those you see on the internet but he can make do. *'Glare: '''Like one of his favorite superheroes, TJ has the ability to instill fear into his targets by doing his trademark glare. This ability usually has one of three effects on the target: They become petrified with fear, they become aggressive or they don't react at all. *'Improvised Weapons: TJ has the ability to make a weapon out of anything. A pipe, a stick, even a belt. He'll either build a makeshift weapon or pick something right off the ground. This is useful when he can't drain any powers as he can use rocks as projectiles and heavy metal objects for heavy hitting blows. *'Fighting Skills: '''TJ hasn't had any formal training but has picked up a thing or two from getting in fights (and watching them). He has created his own fighting style which is a mix between martial arts, kickboxing and the standard brawl. As high karma changes he either becomes more ruthless using cheap shots and more power to his blows (evil karma) or being more quick and agile (good karma). *'Fast Healing/Quick Recover: TJ can take a beating. Weaknesses (Both Universes) Even though TJ isn't human, that doesn't mean he has no weaknesses. *'Paranoia: '''TJ's told by peers that he can be a little too cautious to the point of paranoia. TJ denies he's paranoid but said there's nothing wrong with being cautious. TJ in the T'Chuniverse is more paranoid then the TJ in the inFamous Universe. *'Rage:' When TJ's blinded by rage this can become a deadly disadvantage for him. While he's approximately 5 times stronger and resilient to feeling pain, he trades his fighting skills in for a berserk fighting style (a stronger, faster version of brawler). This leaves him open for attack as he's swinging blindly. Although he can't feel pain, his body will give out on him if taken too much damage. *'Power Absorption(inFamous Universe):''' Although this is a great ability to have it has it's setbacks. When he acquires a new power, he is unable to switch to his other powers until he develops his proficiency with said new power. And lastly, TJ can't switch powers instantly. Switching powers is done through absorbing energy from the desired power's source. Because of this, he only can use one power at a time. Trivia *TJ is a fictional version of his creator and voice actor T'Challa M Renfrow Jr. *There are two different versions of TJ, the inFamous Universe version and T'Chuniverse version. **Despite this, they have similar backstories and personalities while sharing some powers and abilities. *TJ's first obtain ability is the result of the Conduit Test his creator has taken.